


All the Wonderful Things That You Said

by MadAlien



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Patrick likes to tease, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien
Summary: In which Patrick discovers and explores David's praise kink





	1. Chapter 1

The first time that Patrick suspected that maybe, just maybe, David had a bit of a praise kink was a few weeks after their first kiss and a few days after nakedness had been introduced to their relationship. David was on his knees in the stockroom after closing the store, his mouth wrapped around Patrick’s cock as he enthusiastically deep throated him and ran his tongue up and down its length. Patrick, desperately trying to hold on a little longer, carded his hands through David’s soft hair, muttering half under his breath, “So good, David. You’re so good for me.” 

Even in his blissed out state, Patrick heard the tiny whimper that escaped from David and felt the way his body shuddered. This was interesting information to file away and explore later, he decided just before coming down David’s throat. 

The “explore later” part came much later than Patrick would have preferred. Given their general lack of privacy in those days, he had to wait for the perfect alignment of circumstance; his suspicion about David’s love for praise in the bedroom wasn’t one he wanted to confirm or deny while rushed. No, this was something to take his time with, to roll out during an unhurried night in an actual bed when they didn’t have to worry about Ray overhearing or—the horror—popping in unannounced to have a late night chat. 

All the waiting led to Patrick practically bursting with relief when Ray announced one Friday morning that he would be going out of town for a realtor’s conference that afternoon and wouldn’t return until Sunday evening. Patrick wished him a good trip, whipping out his phone to text David the happy news. _Bring an overnight bag to work today_ , he told him. _You and me all weekend long. No Ray._

A spike of pleasured anticipation worked its way through Patrick’s body just thinking about all the things he and David could do together with all that privacy. Dirty images involving cocks and mouths and asses and hands flew through his mind, but his number one priority, he decided, was lavishing David with praise. The purpose of this plan was twofold—first, Patrick genuinely loved whispering sweet words to David and telling him how perfect he was. He meant every word, and he knew how soft and insecure David was underneath his prickly exterior; it was his life’s mission to help David recognize his worth and realize that he was worthy of love and affection. Second, echoes of that little whimper from the stockroom filled Patrick’s conscious mind essentially every second of every day and he was desperate to see if he could make it happen again.

The sexual tension radiating between David and Patrick all day long in the store was palpable. David kept trying to tug Patrick into the stockroom for a little preview of their weekend activities, but Patrick resisted. Not because he didn’t want David’s hands all over his body—he was desperate for just that. But he also didn’t trust himself not to abandon the store for hours on end if David so much as laid a finger on Patrick’s bare skin, so he kept telling David to be patient. 

Patience, as Patrick well knew, wasn’t one of David’s strong suits, but David managed to wait thanks to soft kisses brushed against his face from time to time and Patrick’s warm hands squeezing his arm or shoulder when he passed him in the store. 

When five o’clock rolled around, they closed the store in record time before walking quickly to Patrick’s car. Anticipation vibrated between them during the short drive to Ray’s house, and they’d barely closed and locked the door before David shoved Patrick against it, kissing him deeply and slotting a thigh between both of Patrick’s. 

Patrick was helpless to resist David, and he worked his hands underneath David’s bulky sweater to run blunt nails along the skin of his back. One of David’s hands trailed down Patrick’s body to squeeze and knead his ass, the other braced against the door for support. 

“Bedroom,” Patrick gasped when David’s mouth left his to nibble at his neck. “Want you in my bed.” 

With a groan, David nodded, pulling back and linking his hand with Patrick’s to tug him in the direction of his bedroom. They paused only to strip down to underwear before collapsing onto the bed, David’s body a welcome weight on top of Patrick. 

Their kisses were desperate and lacking finesse, teeth clacking and nipping at lips, tongues battling and caressing. David was grinding their hips together, slowly but firmly, and Patrick found that he was still in awe of how good, how right it felt to have David’s cock pressing against his. He hoped desperately that he’d never lose that feeling, that he’d never get used to David’s body surrounding his and bringing him pleasure. 

But as much as Patrick loved aggressive David—and he really, really loved aggressive David—he had a theory to test, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his wits about him long enough to do so with David pressing down on him like this. He rolled so that he was on top of David, straddling his waist, and pulled back a little so that he could really look at him. 

A confused “huh?” slipped out of a slightly dazed David, who was entirely unsure why the kissing and grinding had stopped and very interested in making it start again. 

Patrick smiled fondly at David, one hand caressing his face. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss David softly. 

David’s returning smile was radiant, and Patrick was almost sure that he’d felt David’s cock twitch a little beneath him. He lowered his body back on top of David and resumed a slow roll of his hips while dropping kisses to David’s face and neck. “So perfect,” he whispered between kisses. “Can’t believe how good you make me feel.” 

With every word of praise from Patrick’s mouth, David became more vocal and more desperate. His whimpers and sighs and moans were driving Patrick crazy in the best way possible, and Patrick was pretty sure that David’s hands would leave bruises on his hips where the gripped him tightly, encouraging Patrick’s hips to move against his. 

“Patrick,” David whined, “more. Need more.” 

Patrick acquiesced, lifting up momentarily so they could both slide their boxers off. The moment David’s cock was free, Patrick’s hand was on it, gripping him tightly and slowly stroking him. “Fuck, your cock, David. It’s so perfect.” 

David moaned loudly, canting his hips forward, seeking more friction. “Patrick,” he gasped, not even sure himself what he was seeking.

“You want my mouth, baby?” Patrick asked, keeping a steady rhythm with his hand, his thumb caressing David’s wet tip. “You want my mouth on your perfect cock?” 

With a desperate whimper, David nodded. “Please,” he begged. 

After pausing to suck a mark onto David’s collarbone, Patrick slid down David’s body, leaving nips and kisses along the way until David was squirming with anticipation and need. 

“Patrick, please,” he whimpered. “Need you.” 

Patrick couldn’t resist teasing David just a little bit more, and he got to work mouthing sloppy kisses all over David’s inner thighs, making David tremble, his hands fisting the sheets, hips bucking. Patrick nuzzled David’s balls, teasing them with gentle licks that made David moan. “Fuck, you smell so good, baby,” Patrick said. “Can’t get enough of you.” 

David was a whimpering mess by this point, his cock leaking. Patrick finally slipped the head of David’s cock into his mouth, tonguing the tip and sucking gently. David’s hips bucked and he let go of the sheets to run his hands through Patrick’s hair. “Please,” he gasped. “Please, Patrick, please.” 

It was that moment that Patrick realized that having a whimpering, begging David beneath him turned him on just as much as muttered words of praise turned David on, and he rewarded David by taking more of his cock into his mouth, sucking hard and fondling his balls. His tongue laved at David’s cock, and he felt David’s hands tighten in his short hair, a signal, he’d learned pretty early on, that David was close. 

He redoubled his efforts, his mouth caressing David’s cock, hands fondling his balls and stroking his thighs the way Patrick knew David liked. He brought David right to the edge before sliding off to mutter, “Such a good boy for me, David. So perfect.” 

And that was all it took. Patrick had barely gotten his mouth back around David’s cock before he came hard with a shout. Patrick mouthed at David’s sensitive cock, licking up all his come and swallowing it greedily. He sat up, kneeling over David as he stroked himself one, two, three times before coming all over David’s stomach. David dipped a finger into the mess, bringing it to his lips and licking it off, eliciting a groan from Patrick, who leaned in to kiss him. “So fucking sexy,” he mumbled against David’s lips. 

David whimpered at the praise, kissing Patrick slowly for just a minute longer. Patrick eventually peeled himself away to fetch a cloth, which he used to gently clean them both before laying down beside David and pressing their bare skin together. David nestled his face into Patrick’s neck. “Do you think it’s weird?” he asked quietly. 

“Hmm? Do I think what’s weird?” 

“That I, you know, get so turned on by you saying nice things about me?” David’s voice was as shy and uncertain as Patrick had ever heard it, and Patrick shifted so that he could look into David’s eyes when he answered. 

“No, baby, it’s not weird at all. It’s so hot watching you whimper and melt just from the things I say to you.” 

David’s cheeks flushed. “Do you…do you mean those things? Or do you just say them to get me off?”

“David!” Patrick couldn’t tamp down the incredulity in his voice. “Of course I mean them,” he kissed David softly, stroking his cheek. “I mean every word. David, I don’t think you understand how beautiful and perfect you are to me. You….fuck, David, being with you is better than anything I could have ever imagined.” 

Somewhat embarrassed but preening under Patrick’s praise, David buried his face in Patrick’s neck once more. “Okay,” he said quietly, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s neck. 

To an outsider, this simple word would seem a very understated response, but Patrick knew better. Sure, it was one word, but it was a word of agreement. Instead of making an excuse or a joke or otherwise deflecting Patrick’s compliments, he’d accepted it. Accepted that even if he didn’t find himself beautiful or perfect, Patrick did. And, as far as Patrick was concerned, that was just one step closer to David seeing his true worth. 

“Just need a little nap,” David said sleepily after a few minutes of silence. “Then I have plans for you.”

“Oh do you, now?” Patrick asked, wrapping his arms around David and kissing the top of his head. 

“Mmhmm,” David mumbled. “Big ones.” 

Patrick smiled. “Get some rest, baby. We have all weekend for your plans.” 

David nodded, burrowing closer to Patrick and dropping off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning can get stressful.

“We should just elope,” David said with a sigh, slamming the laptop shut and burying his face in his arms on the table. 

Patrick looked up from the book he’d been reading on the couch. “And why should we ‘just elope,’ David?” 

“Because I’m fucking everything up,” David said, his voice a little muffled. “This is like the one thing I’m supposed to be good at, and nothing is going the way it should. The venue I just found that I thought was perfect only has folding chairs. _Folding chairs_ , Patrick. At our wedding.”

Patrick got up and crossed the room to stand behind David, rubbing his shoulders gently. “First, David, you’re not fucking anything up. Second, you are good at a lot of things, not just event planning. Third, I would marry you at any venue with any kind of chair. Even folding chairs.” 

David huffed a half-hearted laugh. “Folding chairs are not correct, Patrick,” he mumbled grumpily. 

Patrick laughed and tugged at David’s shoulders until he sat up. “Then we will figure something else out,” Patrick said, sitting down in the chair next to David’s and pulling David against his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” David whispered. 

“Sorry for what, baby?” Patrick kissed David’s temple.

“I don’t know. For being dramatic. For not being a good wedding planner. For having too many opinions about chairs.” 

“David,” Patrick said, his voice smooth and pitched a little lower than normal. “You are not alone in this. And you are doing such a good job. I love all the things you’ve suggested so far.” 

David perked up a little. “You do?” 

“Mmhmm,” Patrick confirmed. “You have impeccable taste, David.” 

“You think so?” David’s face flushed with pleasure, and Patrick smiled, knowing exactly where this was headed. 

Over the course of their relationship, David had slowly gained more confidence and started to believe the praises Patrick lavished upon him were true. But he still had his moments of doubt where he backpedaled on his progress and needed a little encouragement and extra reassurance. Patrick was very fond of offering his services in those moments, and he recognized quickly that this was one of them. 

“Come lay down with me,” Patrick whispered into David’s hair, standing up and reaching for David’s hand. David immediately linked his fingers with his fiancé’s and allowed him to lead them to the bed. 

David lay down next to Patrick, snuggling into him and sighing contentedly. “I love you,” he said quietly, hands exploring Patrick’s still-clothed chest. 

“I love you, too, David,” Patrick replied. “And I mean it—I will marry you anywhere under any circumstances. I just want to marry you.” He ran a hand down David’s back, the other tangled in David’s hair. 

David nodded against Patrick’s chest. 

“You are so beautiful, David,” he said. “So smart and loving and loyal. I can’t believe how lucky I am to get to spend my whole life with you.” 

The tiniest of whimpers escaped David, and Patrick had never heard a more beautiful sound. He rolled on top of David and kissed him thoroughly, pleased to note how quickly and eagerly David responded to him. “God, I could just kiss you forever,” Patrick said, pulling back to take a breath. 

David nodded. “Yes, please. Let’s do that.” 

Patrick smiled. “Can you take your sweater off for me, baby? I want to feel your skin.” 

“Yours too,” David said, pushing Patrick back so that he could sit up. The pair worked quickly to shed their shirts before Patrick lowered his body back on top of David’s. 

“So good,” Patrick whispered, thrusting his hips into David’s gently. “Love feeling your skin against mine.” He trailed open mouthed kisses along David’s jaw and down his neck. He scooted down so that he could continue his kisses onto David’s chest. He poked his tongue out and licked teasingly around David’s nipples, getting close but never actually touching. 

“Patrick,” David whined. “Need it.” 

“Need what?” Patrick asked, a playful smile on his face. One of Patrick’s very favorite things to do while systematically reducing David to desperate whimpers with praise and teasing affection was to insist that David ask very specifically for what he wanted, a feat that was nothing short of herculean for David when so turned on. 

“Nipples,” David gasped. “Please suck my nipples.” 

“That’s my good boy,” Patrick praised, his voice a low purr that went straight to David’s cock. He lowered his mouth to David’s chest and sucked hard, causing David to moan loudly and arch up into Patrick. Patrick’s tongue continued to torture David’s sensitive chest, his teeth occasionally closing down on David’s nipple before his tongue returned to soothe the bite. 

David’s hips were bucking desperately into Patrick’s stomach, trying to get some much needed friction. “Patrick,” he gasped. “Too many clothes.” 

Patrick nodded in agreement and began to strip David’s lower body, groaning a little when David’s hard, leaking cock was freed from tight black boxer briefs. He swooped down and ran a teasing tongue up the length, pausing briefly to suckle gently on the head before pulling off and removing his own pants and boxers. 

David was practically vibrating with need on the bed beneath him, his hands reaching out to grasp any part of Patrick’s body he could reach. 

“So eager for me, aren’t you, baby?” Patrick teased, running light hands up and down David’s torso. 

David nodded. “Yes,” he managed to say. “I need you.” 

Patrick settled in to suck a mark just over David’s heart, his hands still exploring David’s body. “What do you need, David?”

“You! Now!” David said, exasperated. 

Patrick moved back up so that his face was hovering over David’s and kissed him gently. “You’re going to need to be more specific than that, baby. Be a good boy and tell me what you need.” 

David gasped and whimpered, hips still grinding up into Patrick even though that wasn’t nearly enough. “Need you to fuck me, Patrick. Please.” 

Patrick smiled and kissed David hard, one hand sneaking between them to give David’s cock a few firm strokes. “How?”

“Doesn’t matter,” David gasped. “Just need you in me.” 

“Come on, David. You’re being so good for me. Tell me how you want me to fuck you,” Patrick said, his mouth right against David’s ear. 

David bucked up into Patrick’s hand. “Hands and knees,” he managed to say. 

“Perfect,” Patrick said, taking his hand off David’s cock and getting up so that he could help David switch positions. “That way I get a nice view of your pretty ass.” 

Patrick grabbed the lube off the bedside table and knelt behind David, running firm hands all over David’s ass and thighs, feeling the way that David was trembling and shuddering already. He spread David’s ass cheeks and surprised David by licking all the way up his ass crack, tongue teasing at his hole. 

“Fuck!” David shouted, dropping to his elbows and pushing his ass against Patrick’s mouth. 

Patrick continued to tease him with his tongue, loving the way that David softened beneath his mouth. “God, you have such a pretty hole, David. So pink and eager for me.”

David whimpered, the sound a little muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. 

“Turn your head, baby,” Patrick cooed. “Wanna hear all the beautiful sounds you make.” 

David turned his head to the side, moaning quietly. “Please, Patrick,” he begged, “I need your cock. Please fuck me.” 

Patrick picked the lube off the bed and slicked up a finger, sliding it into David’s ass. He pumped in and out a few times before adding a second slick finger, earning him another groan from David. He twisted and curled his fingers, brushing ever so gently against his prostate, but never lingering as much as David wanted. “Are you ready for a third finger?” Patrick asked. 

“Ready for your cock,” David bit out, his own cock leaking considerably. 

“Mmm, I don’t think so,” Patrick teased, sliding a third finger in and continuing to open David up. 

“Patrick, please,” David whimpered, sounding a little wild and desperate. “Need you.”

“Okay, baby,” Patrick said, easing his fingers out and lubing up his cock. “Since you’ve been so good for me.” He positioned his cock at David’s hole and slowly began to push in. David arched his back, trying to get him in faster, deeper. 

Once fully seated, he paused, giving David a minute to adjust, but David was having none of that. He wiggled his hips against Patrick. “Patrick, please, I’m ready. Move.” 

Never one to truly deny David—though he did like teasing him quite a lot—Patrick acquiesced, fucking David fast and hard, his groans mingling with David’s as he reveled in the feeling of being surrounded by the man he loved. “So good, baby. You’re so hot and tight and feel so good around my cock. Such a beautiful, beautiful boy.” 

A shiver ran up David’s spine as he clenched around Patrick’s cock. “Touch me,” he begged. “Getting close.” 

“No baby, I want you to come untouched for me, okay?” Patrick dropped a kiss to David’s spine, still maintaining a relentless rhythm. He shifted the angle of David’s hips just slightly so that his cock rubbed against David’s prostate with every thrust. 

David moaned. “Can’t…I need your hand.” 

“No, you don’t,” Patrick said soothingly. “You’ve done it before, remember? Remember how hot it is when you come just from my cock in you, baby? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come so hard.”

“Okay,” David panted. He did, in fact, remember the instances Patrick was referring to, and it was, in fact, very hot when he came hands-free. Patrick was the only person who had ever been able to make him come untouched, a fact he’d shared with him after the first time it had happened. Just remembering the pleased and proud look on Patrick’s face when David had divulged this information was nearly enough to make David come.

Patrick sped up his already impossibly fast pace. “C’mon, baby,” he grunted, “Need you to come for me.” 

“Almost there,” David gasped, Patrick’s cock hitting his prostate perfectly. He clenched around Patrick’s cock and a few thrusts later, he was coming all over his stomach.

Patrick continued thrusting through David’s orgasm, earning his own and filling David with his come. David collapsed to the bed and Patrick lay boneless on top of him for a few minutes to catch his breath, his cock still buried inside David. 

He finally peeled himself off David, both of them whimpering a little in displeasure as he slipped out of David’s ass, and fetched a warm cloth, which he used to tenderly clean David’s ass and thighs. He rolled David over, out of the wet spot created by David’s come rubbing against the sheet and gently wiped his stomach as well, dropping kisses every few inches. Patrick quickly cleaned himself and tossed the cloth aside to nestle against his fiancé. 

“Still think we should elope?” Patrick asked teasingly after a few minutes of quiet cuddling. 

David smiled in spite of himself. “No, I think I can figure out the folding chair debacle.” 

“We can figure out the folding chair debacle,” Patrick corrected. 

David nodded, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s forehead. “We always figure it out.” 

“Yes, we do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, David still loves being praised when he's the one doing the fucking.

David hurriedly got out of the car the moment Patrick parked outside their apartment and stalked off toward the house at an uncharacteristic clip. If Patrick weren’t so concerned by his husband’s motivation for moving so quickly, he might have been impressed with his speed. 

“David!” He called after him, slamming the door to the car and locking it quickly. “David, wait!” 

But David did not slow down, so Patrick took off in a jog to catch up. “David, will you just let me explain?” He grabbed at David’s arm, but David wrenched it away as he bounded up the stairs, Patrick hot on his heels. 

Patrick half expected him to go into the apartment and slam the door in his face, but to his surprise, David stopped in front of the door, arms folded tightly across his chest. 

“Do you…want to talk here? In the hall?” Patrick asked, confused. 

“I don’t have my keys,” David said irritably, his teeth clenched. 

Patrick slid his key into the lock and pushed the door open, letting David enter the apartment first. 

David went straight to the bedroom, Patrick once again following right behind him. “David, come on. You can’t just ignore me.” 

“Well, while we’re talking about things you can’t just do,” David snapped, “how about we discuss how you had some pretty little baby gay’s tongue down your throat just now? How about that?”

“Baby, I didn’t know he was going to kiss me. I didn’t want it. It just came out of nowhere! One second I was grabbing a bar of soap off the shelf for him and then the next I turned and he just kissed me! I pushed him away the second it happened, I swear. You walked in right as he did it.” Patrick’s voice was full of both frustration and anguish as he pled with David to believe him. 

“Awfully convenient story, don’t you think?” David said, his voice acidic. “I just _happened_ to walk in at the exact moment a hot, willowy twenty-two year old in absurdly tight jeans put the moves on you?”

Patrick threw his hands in the air. “It’s what happened, David! I swear. I only want you, baby. Just you. Nobody else, not ever. Besides, if I were going to go around kissing other people, why the hell would I do it in the middle of the store when I knew you’d be back from the bank any second?” 

David wasn’t sure if it was Patrick’s impassioned exclamation of how he only wanted David or the logic of Patrick’s argument about the best locations for attempted infidelity, but he felt a little of the bluster leave him. Noticing some of the tension leaving David’s jaw and shoulders, Patrick tentatively approached him, placing both hands on David’s face and gently guiding him to look Patrick in the eye. “David,” he said, his voice trembling a little. “Baby, don’t you trust that I love you and only you? That I don’t want or need anybody else as long as I have you?” 

David’s face softened completely when he saw the tears shining in Patrick’s eyes. Patrick was not one to cry—David, sure. David wept at commercials for coffee filters and YouTube videos of unlikely animal friends. But he’d seen Patrick cry exactly one time, and that one time was as they exchanged their vows and were pronounced married. David leaned down to touch his forehead to Patrick’s, slipping his arms around Patrick’s waist. “I do trust you,” he whispered. “I’m sorry. I know you’d never do that to me. I just—I just saw some other guy pressed against you and freaked out a little.”

“It’s okay,” Patrick said, voice a little thick. “I probably would have freaked out a little had the situation been reversed. But David,” he said, pulling back so he could look David in the eyes again, “you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You are everything I could ever want, baby. You are absolutely perfect for me. I belong to you and you alone, okay?”

David nodded, his own eyes a little glossy. “You’re mine,” he whispered, a little heat creeping into his voice. “Just mine.” 

“Yes, yours,” Patrick confirmed, pressing his lips against David’s. He was expecting a soft, gentle kiss, but was a little surprised when David met him with a sloppy, filthy kiss, his tongue licking into Patrick’s mouth, teeth biting at Patrick’s lower lip, and hands dropping to Patrick’s ass and kneading it. 

Patrick moaned into David’s mouth before winding his arms around David, pulling him closer. This was absolutely not the turn of events he was expecting, but he wasn’t complaining one single bit. No, he just kissed David back just as hard, tongues twining together as Patrick began a slow roll of their hips against one another, both of them already hard and aching. 

At David’s lead, they began to stumble back toward the bed, toppling onto it with David on top. They scooted together to a more comfortable position, and Patrick barely had a chance to take a breath before David’s lips were on his again with a vengeance. David’s slotted a strong thigh between Patrick’s and untucked Patrick’s shirt, sliding his hand underneath to caress Patrick’s bare skin. 

“Fuck, baby,” Patrick gasped when David’s mouth left his to tongue the sensitive skin behind Patrick’s ear. “You are so fucking perfect. I love you so much.” 

David whimpered a little and bit down gently on Patrick’s neck. “Wanna fuck you,” he mumbled against Patrick’s ear, sending a shiver up Patrick’s spine. David liked topping just fine, but most of the time he was content to be the one fucked into oblivion. One thing Patrick knew from experience, though, was that those rare times that David craved being in his ass always resulted in something mind blowing and all-encompassing. 

“Yes, yes,” Patrick agreed quickly. “Want that. Want your cock in me. God, baby, you fuck me so good.”

David groaned into Patrick’s neck, straightening up to begin attacking the buttons on Patrick’s shirt. His fingers were surprisingly nimble given how desperate he seemed as he ground his cock against Patrick’s hip. “Need you, Patrick,” he said, shoving Patrick’s shirt off his shoulders and helping him lean up to get it all the way off. 

“You have me,” Patrick assured him, shoving David’s sweater over his head and hissing a little as their bare chests came into contact. “This never gets old, baby. Every time you touch me, you light me up inside. You feel so good, David.” 

David’s mouth returned to Patrick’s for another deep, messy kiss, both of them trying to wriggle out of their pants and boxers without breaking the kiss. After some maneuvering, they succeeded, moaning together as their bare skin pressed together from head to toe. “Need you now,” David bit out, grabbing the lube from the bedside table before shoving a pillow under Patrick’s hips. 

“Take me, baby,” Patrick purred, gasping as David slid a slick finger into him. 

David made quick work of opening Patrick up, more fingers joining the first, earning a few whimpers from his husband. “You good?” David asked, bending over to give the head of Patrick’s hard cock a hard suck. 

“Fuck, David. Yes. Need your cock.” 

David smiled a dirty smile and pulled his fingers out, pausing only to slick up his cock before rubbing it against Patrick’s hole teasingly. 

“David!” Patrick whined. “Put it in, please. Need to feel you stretching me.”

David shuddered a little and began to slowly push his way in, hands clutching Patrick’s hips. His fingers tightened when he was all the way in, and Patrick knew he would leave bruises; the thought of evidence of David’s hands lingering on his body for days to come thrilled him. 

“Yes, baby, yes,” Patrick muttered. “So good. You fill me up so good, David. How are you so fucking perfect?”

David couldn’t hold back any longer and began to thrust, slowly at first, but gaining speed quickly. Patrick wrapped his legs around David to anchor him closer, mumbled words of praise flying out of his mouth in a way that felt almost involuntary. These, of course, spurred David on even more, his thrusts growing wilder and more erratic as he got closer to orgasm. 

“Close,” he panted. “Touch yourself for me. Wanna see.” 

Not needing to be told twice, Patrick fisted his cock and began stroking it. “Almost there, baby. You’re so good for me. Love having your pretty cock in me, David. Feels like I’m gonna be split in half, but it’s so good.” It only took a few more strokes for Patrick to come with a cry, David following close behind him, pumping his come into Patrick’s ass.

They lay there panting for several minutes, David half on top of Patrick, before David grabbed a cloth out of the clean laundry basket on the floor and tenderly cleaned them up. After finishing, he immediately gathered Patrick into his arms, resting his chin on the top of Patrick’s head. “I trust you completely,” he said softly. “And I’m sorry I forgot that for a second.” 

“It’s okay,” Patrick responded, kissing David’s chest. 

“It’s not,” David said, a little sadly. “But I promise it won’t happen again.”

“I know. I trust you.” Another soft kiss to David’s chest. “And David?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m 100 percent sure that guy from the store couldn’t have dicked me out like you just did.” 

David made a sound halfway between a laugh and a scoff. 

“Too soon?” Patrick asked innocently. 

David pressed a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head. “Too soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a break from hot and steamy for something soft and tender.

Normally, at any given moment on any given day, chances are that Patrick would prefer to be cuddling in bed with David over whatever task or activity he found himself occupied in.  
But this was different. 

That’s not to say, of course, that Patrick didn’t want to be in bed cuddling with David; on the contrary, heaven and earth couldn’t have pulled him away from his current position clutching David to his chest and stroking his soft hair. 

It was the reason he was cradling David in bed at 3:40 on a Sunday afternoon that dampened the experience. Because instead of post-coital kissing or playful teasing or any of the other number of activities David and Patrick usually partake in while in bed, this cuddle session was characterized by David’s sniffles and occasional tears tracking down his face. Patrick was sure to wipe away every tear with the pad of his thumb and reassure David that he was safe and loved. 

It had been nearly a half an hour since they’d assumed this particular position, and David had yet to say a word. Patrick remained quiet, knowing that David would speak when he was ready to talk about the rather unfortunate encounter they’d had with an unsavory character from David’s past earlier that day. 

“I didn’t think I’d ever have to see him again,” David whispered finally, his voice a little nasally from crying. 

“I know, baby,” Patrick said, stroking his hair. “I’m so sorry.” 

“He just—he just made me feel so small. And worthless. Back then and now. But it hurt worse now, because….because I know I deserve better. So I’m mad that it was so easy for me to slip right back into feeling like the person I was before.” David sniffled and burrowed further into Patrick’s chest, his hand fisting in Patrick’s t-shirt. 

“You deserve only the best things, David Rose,” Patrick said soothingly. “I love you so much. I wish I could take this pain away from you.” 

David was quiet for a moment. “You can, you know.” 

“Can what?”

“Take away the pain.”

“Tell me how, baby,” Patrick said.

David leaned up and kissed Patrick gently before deepening the kiss and letting his hands roam. 

Patrick was, of course, more than happy to kiss David and feel his hands on his body, but the sheer emotionality of the situation made him hesitate. 

“David…” he said, his voice tinged with uncertainty. 

“Do you not want me?” David instantly recoiled, folding into himself in a way that broke Patrick’s heart a little. “It’s okay. A lot of….not so good stuff came up today, and I totally get it if you, like, need some space or something to process and—”

Patrick cut David off with a firm kiss, hauling him close again and stroking his cheek. “David,” he said very seriously, “there is nothing you can do or nothing that can come up about your past that will make me not want you. I always want you, baby. Always.” 

David nodded, his eyes averted. 

“I need you to say it, David.” 

“Say what?”

“Tell me that you understand that. Tell me that you know that there’s nothing that will make me stop wanting you.” Patrick refused to let David break eye contact, even though he knew that his husband was itching to do so. 

“I understand,” David said softly. 

“Understand what?”

David sighed a little, not out of exasperation or frustration, but in the way that he did when he was beginning to feel too many things and get overwhelmed by what he’d once dubbed “genuine human emotion.” “There’s nothing I have done or can do that will make you stop wanting me,” he mumbled, cheeks tinging a little, love and gratitude shining in his eyes. 

Patrick kissed his forehead. “Thank you, baby,” he whispered. “It’s obviously not that I don’t want you. I just don’t want you to…” Patrick trailed off, trying to figure out the best way to phrase his fear.

“Patrick,” David said, his voice just as serious as Patrick’s had been a moment ago. “I promise that I’m not trying to use sex to avoid processing and engaging with my feelings.” 

Relief flooded through Patrick as David put voice to his worry. “You promise?” 

“I promise. Thank you for checking.” David smiled fondly at his husband, emotion stamped plainly on his face. “I just…I want to feel good again, Patrick. And you make me feel so good. Please, honey? Please, will you make me feel good?” His voice was quiet and vulnerable, and the “honey” really did Patrick in. David was not one to use pet names often (though he not-so-secretly loved it when Patrick called him “baby”), so his usage of it now signaled to Patrick just how tender and fragile David was feeling. 

Love and affection flooded through Patrick. “Of course, baby. All I want is for you to feel good.” He kissed David slowly, caressing his mouth with his tongue and running soft hands across David’s face and shoulders and arms. This kiss wasn’t about desperation or heat. It wasn’t even about seduction. It was about warmth and familiarity and grounding; it was meant to show David how deeply, deeply loved he was. 

Tenderly, reverently, Patrick stripped David’s clothes off, every inch of newly bared skin being lavished with soft kisses and caresses. Patrick could feel the tension melting out of David with every passing minute, and some of the tightness in Patrick’s own chest began to loosen as he watched David’s fear and anguish fade away. 

“So, so beautiful,” Patrick whispered, trailing his hands through David’s chest hair and mouthing warm kisses onto David’s neck and shoulder. “I have never seen a single thing more beautiful than you, David. Nothing in the whole world can even begin to compare.”

David made a small sound halfway between a whimper and a sigh, and that sound was the signal that Patrick had needed that David really was going to be okay. 

Patrick pushed down David’s silky boxer briefs, releasing David’s mostly hard cock, which Patrick immediately took in his hand and began to gently stroke, feeling David quickly grow firmer. 

“Clothes off. Please,” David said, pushing a little impatiently at Patrick’s shirt and jeans. 

Patrick rolled away from David to undress, David whimpering at the lost of Patrick’s hand on his dick. “Shh, baby,” Patrick soothed, scrambling out of his clothes as quickly as possible. “I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

David nodded, relieved when Patrick, now naked, pressed up against him again, his hand returning to stroke him. More soft kisses were being pressed to David’s naked skin, and he took the opportunity to run his hands along Patrick’s pale, lightly freckled body. 

Patrick squirted a little lube into his hands—David hadn’t even noticed Patrick grabbing it after undressing—and rubbed it onto both their cocks, slicking them up a little before settling his weight on top of David. He slotted their thighs together just so, so that their cocks slid against one another with every roll of Patrick’s hips, making them both gasp and moan. 

They didn’t get off together like this often, but Patrick couldn’t think of a more perfect position for this moment. They were pressed together nearly from head to toe, so much warm skin against warm skin, and Patrick’s mouth was positioned perfectly to whisper into David’s ear as they continued to slowly, but firmly rub against each other. “Good, David,” he praised. “You’re such a good boy. You feel so perfect against me—so sexy, so warm. I am in awe of you every day, baby. I can’t believe how strong and smart and talented you are. I can’t believe that you’re all mine, forever.” He paused to nip gently at David’s earlobe and felt David shiver beneath him. “Is this good for you, baby? Can you get off like this?”

“Mmhmm,” David said, biting gently at Patrick’s shoulder. “’s good, honey. Love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Patrick murmured, increasing the pressure of his hips against David a little. “Love how caring you are. How dedicated you are. How creative you are. Love how well you love me.”

David’s whines and whimpers were getting louder, and Patrick knew he must be getting close. “Perfect, baby. You’re so perfect for me. You deserve everything.” He slid a hand between them to stroke both their cocks together, and it only took another minute or two for them both to come. They continued to rock gently against each other as they came, hands touching every inch of skin within reach, lips pressed together in a deep, loving kiss. 

“Thank you,” David whispered into the silence after Patrick had cleaned them both up.

Patrick kissed David’s forehead, very much enjoying their cuddling now. “I love you,” he replied. “I’ll always take care of you, David.” 

“I know,” David said. “I love you too. Love you more than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intentionally very vague about the nature of the person David ran into and the nature of that encounter. I didn't want to focus on the trauma of David's past, rather I wanted to focus on his growth, his present, his future, and, of course, his Patrick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's very intrigued by alpaca wool tapestries, and Patrick just isn't having it.

David was sitting cross-legged in the middle of their bed intently working on his laptop when Patrick got home after closing the store. 

“Hi, baby,” Patrick called, dropping his keys onto the entry table and toeing off his shoes. “What’re you doing?”

“Huh? Looking for some new suppliers,” David responded distractedly, not looking up. 

Patrick raised an eyebrow and came to kneel behind David on the bed. “Working on your day off, huh? That doesn’t seem like you.” He bit playfully at David’s ear and smoothed his hands over David’s shoulders. 

David turned his head and gave Patrick a flat stare before turning back to his laptop. “I will have you know,” he said with a sniff, “that this woman’s alpaca wool tapestries are world-renowned.” He paused. “Okay. Province-renowned. Or maybe just like in-her-town-renowned. But they’re good, okay?” 

“Mmhmm,” Patrick said, nibbling on David’s neck now. “I’m sure they’re beautiful. But it’s Saturday night, David. And we’re closed tomorrow. Do you know what that means?”

“Um, I can sleep in tomorrow?” 

Much to Patrick’s disappointment, David wasn’t even responding a little bit to Patrick’s wandering hands. Normally this was very out of character for David, who had a tendency to turn to putty at the slightest of his husband’s caresses. That said, David also had a tendency to get a little laser-focused and tune out the rest of the world. Usually this laser focus was applied exclusively to late night reruns of Golden Girls, but apparently on the rare occasion, alpaca wool tapestries could also catch his eye. 

This was certainly a set back in Patrick’s grand plans for the evening. Every time it was Patrick’s day off, he managed to conveniently forget how much he hated being without David all day. It didn’t help that he kept flashing back to the image of David’s hot mouth around his cock the night before, and twice he’d narrowly avoided greeting a customer with a visible tent in his pants. 

In short, Patrick was desperate to be close to David, and, quite frankly, he was a little miffed that David cared more about alpacas than seeing his husband after a long day spent apart with only a few text messages to serve as communication. They weren’t even sexy texts. One was David asking how long the leftover pizza had been in the fridge, and did Patrick think it was safe to eat? The next was a follow up from David—sent before Patrick had even seen the first text—informing him that he’d eaten the pizza, and it was fine. 

“Daaaaaavid,” Patrick said, his voice sing-songy. He caressed David’s chest through his shirt—he wasn’t wearing a sweater for once, but a tight short-sleeved button-down with an abstract grey pattern—and Patrick appreciated having less fabric in the way of David’s skin. He started unbuttoning David’s shirt, kissing and biting at the skin that he uncovered with each button undone. He was gratified when he felt David shudder slightly when Patrick bit down on his collarbone. 

Patrick reached the last button and ran his hands across David’s chest and stomach. “Love touching your skin, baby,” he whispered in David’s ear. “You feel so good, David. So strong. And all mine.”

David sagged against Patrick a little, a sigh escaping him. Patrick smiled, knowing he had officially broken David’s laser focus on the alpaca wool. He slid his hands back up to David’s chest, rubbing David’s nipples gently before pinching, earning himself a little moan from David. “Like that, baby?” Patrick murmured. “Better than alpacas?”

David scoffed a little, but arched back into Patrick. Patrick, in turn, pushed David’s shirt down off his shoulders, mouthing kisses all over them, his hands firm against David’s chest and stomach, pressing David’s back to Patrick’s front. 

“Patrick,” David sighed, twisting to kiss his husband. 

Patrick smiled against David’s mouth, returning the kiss enthusiastically. His tongue danced against David’s, and he nibbled gently on Patrick’s lower lip. 

Working blindly, as he was still very dedicated to kissing Patrick, David closed the laptop and pushed it aside. He attempted to turn completely so he was facing Patrick, but Patrick was having none of them. 

“Uh uh uh, baby,” Patrick whispered, a teasing lilt in his voice. “I want you just like this.” 

“Want to touch you more,” David whined.

“Should have thought of that earlier, love,” Patrick said, firm hands stroking up and down David’s shoulders, dropping kisses to David’s arched neck. “Maybe if you hadn’t been so focused on alpacas…” He trailed off, returning to David’s collarbone to suck a dark red mark. 

David whimpered a little, bringing his hands up to caress Patrick’s knees and thighs, enjoying the attention Patrick was lavishing to his sensitive skin. 

Patrick’s arms drifted lower to rub and pinch at David’s nipples again, eliciting another breathy moan from David. “Love your sounds, David,” he murmured against David’s ear. “So sexy. Do you feel how hard you make me, baby?” He rolled his hips against David’s lower back.

David nodded, fingers digging into Patrick’s jean-clad legs. “Touch me, Patrick. Please?” 

“Hmmm…since you asked so nice,” Patrick teased, one hand moving down to gently rub David’s hard cock through his loose linen pants. 

David’s hips bucked as he tried to get more friction. “Don’t tease,” he begged. “Want you, Patrick.”

Patrick slipped his hand into David’s pants and groaned when he discovered that David was going commando. He eased David’s dick out of his pants, stroking gently, his thumb teasing the head. David lifted his hips and shoved his pants down, before kicking them off, eager to bare more skin for Patrick to explore. 

Patrick gripped a little tighter, smearing the copious amounts of precome leaking out all along David’s shaft. He began to build a rhythm, his free hand teasing David’s balls. “Such a pretty cock, David,” he said, nipping at David’s shoulder. “You’re being such a good boy for me, baby.” 

David whimpered and thrust into Patrick’s hand. “Wanna come,” he gasped. 

“Already?” Patrick sucked David’s earlobe into his mouth, hand stalling on David’s cock. 

“Patrick!” David whined. “Please, get me there. Getting so close.” He twisted again to capture Patrick’s mouth, tongue thrusting in a wet, messy kiss. He pulled back a fraction of an inch. “Take your shirt off. Wanna feel your skin.” 

Patrick moaned and pulled away enough to tug his sweater over his head, hips rolling into David’s back. He grasped David’s hard cock and began to stroke again, this time adding more of the friction that David craved and pumping it faster. David hissed in response, resuming the dirty kiss he’d been working up to before he paused to request Patrick’s mini strip show. 

David couldn’t explain it, but there was something impossibly sexy about being pressed against Patrick’s chest like this. Maybe it was the roughness of Patrick’s mid-range denim against his bare back and upper thighs. Maybe it was the way that Patrick was perfectly positioned to whisper filthy things and endless praise into David’s ear. Maybe it was the easy access Patrick had to David’s sensitive neck and shoulders and the way Patrick took quick advantage of that access to nip, kiss, lick, and suck all that perfect skin in front of him. Most likely it was a combination of all of these things, plus the fact that, despite the indifference he’d shown when Patrick first came home—the alpaca tapestries was really unique, okay?—he’d been thinking about Patrick all day long, waiting anxiously for him to come home. David, too, despised the days they spent apart. He kept thinking that the novelty of being together all the time would wear off at some point and that he’d welcome a little break from his business partner/husband every now and then, but it hadn’t happened yet, and, quite frankly, he was beginning to think that maybe it never would. 

“Missed you today,” David breathed, feeling the need to set the record straight and atone for not shifting his attention to Patrick sooner. 

Patrick rewarded him with a sharp bite to the shoulder, his tongue soothing the sting. “Missed you too, baby. Always miss you when we’re not together. Don’t feel complete, David, unless you’re there with me. The store feels so empty and I miss touching you and seeing you smile and hearing you talk.” 

“Love you,” David whispered, his hips beginning to buck a little erratically. “Gonna come,” he gasped. 

“Love you too, David. Come for me, baby. I want you to give me all your cum. Get me nice and messy, okay? Can you do that for me?”

David turned his head for a kiss, one hand cupping Patrick’s cheek as he came all over his husband’s hand. He groaned into Patrick’s mouth as Patrick stroked him through his orgasm, only pulling his hand away when David became too sensitive. 

David watched, enraptured, as Patrick brought his hand to his mouth and lapped at David’s come. “You taste so good, David,” he moaned, sucking his fingers clean. 

“Can I turn now?” David asked. “Wanna suck you. Please?” 

Patrick dropped the hand that was on David’s stomach and scooted back a little. David turned around quickly, shoving Patrick back against the pillows and tugging off Patrick’s pants and briefs. He quite nearly whimpered when Patrick’s cock sprung out, hard, red, and aching. 

“Won’t take much,” Patrick gasped as David wrapped his fingers around it, giving it a few loose strokes.

David lowered so that his mouth was hovering just above Patrick’s dick, his tongue poking out to gently tease the head and licking the precome practically gushing from Patrick. 

“David,” Patrick said, his voice strained. “Suck me.”

Patrick didn’t often ask for oral sex quite so explicitly, and David felt a little jolt of pleasure knowing that Patrick was so far gone that he’d ask so bluntly. He certainly didn’t want to keep Patrick waiting when he was so far gone, so he lowered his mouth, sucking Patrick’s cock deep into his throat.

Patrick moaned loudly, his hands coming to tangle in David’s hair, not pulling or shoving, simple carding through David’s thick, soft locks. “So good, baby,” he murmured. “Your mouth feels so good on me. All day at work I was thinking about how you edged me so good last night…making me get so close and then pulling back.”

David moaned around Patrick’s cock, for he, too, had been remembering that particularly hot experience all day as well. The lusty, hungry, possessive look on Patrick’s face when David finally let him come all over his own face, neck, and shoulders had been nearly enough to make David come as well. 

A few more bobs of David’s very talented mouth along Patrick’s shaft was all it took for Patrick to come down David’s throat, petting David’s hair as he swallowed it all and sucked him clean. 

David crawled up to Patrick, looking both satisfied and debauched with his shiny, red lips and flushed cheeks. He nestled into Patrick’s side, happy that he was now at an angle more conducive to dropping kisses along Patrick’s neck and chest, which he did quite enthusiastically. 

“Don’t get me wrong—that was super hot,” David said, voice a little muffled against Patrick’s chest, “but what was with the insistence on staying back to front like that?” 

Patrick blushed a little, and David’s heart felt soft and tender knowing he could still make his husband blush like that. “I, uh, saw a porn clip where one guy jerked his partner from behind like that, and it kinda really turned me on. So I wanted to try it.” 

“Patrick Brewer-Rose,” David crowed. “Did you just admit to watching gay porn?”

“What other kind of porn would I watch, David?” Patrick asked dryly, kissing David’s hair. 

David burrowed further into Patrick, smiling like he’d uncovered the world’s closely kept secret. “I just don’t think I’ve ever heard you actually say the word _porn_ before.” 

“You’ve definitely heard me say the word _porn_ before, David.” 

“Mmm, I don’t think so. Agree to disagree.” 

David’s smile was so giddy and handsome that Patrick had no desire to remind David that they’d watched porn together. On many occasions. And that it was inevitable that on at least one of those occasions, Patrick had uttered the word _porn_. 

“Okay, baby,” he whispered, wrapping his arms more firmly around David, his whole being relieved to have him back in his arms. “Agree to disagree.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick decides to embark upon a late night experiment.

David was just about to drop off to sleep when he felt Patrick’s hand slip under his t-shirt to gently rest on his abs. “Tired,” he mumbled as Patrick ever-so-softly began to caress his stomach. 

Patrick shifted closer so that his head rested in the crook of David’s neck, his mouth against David’s ear. “I know, baby. Just wanna be close to you. You smell so good, David.” 

“It’s that new elderflower and honey shampoo,” David said, voice sleepy and eyes still closed. 

Patrick nipped at David’s ear. “Mmm, yeah that smells nice. But there’s just something about the way your skin smells,” he said. “So rich and masculine and you. Makes me want to burrow into you and never move.” 

David let out a contented sigh, one hand running gently up and down Patrick’s arm.

“Do you even know what you do to me, David? Do you know how much just the scent of your skin turns me on? How it makes me practically lose my mind with wanting you?” His fingers continued to draw featherlight patterns against David’s bare skin. 

David took in a sharp breath, his hand traveling up Patrick’s arm, shoulder, and neck until it cupped Patrick’s cheek. He gently guided Patrick’s mouth to his and kissed him warmly. “You say the nicest things,” he whispered, sounding a little more awake, but barely. 

Patrick kissed along David’s jaw until his mouth was right at his ear again. “I can never get enough of you, baby. Every time I look at you, I can’t believe how lucky I am that you’re mine and I’m yours.” He began to place gentle, sucking kisses along David’s neck and jaw. “You’re so beautiful, David,” he said between kisses. “So sexy. So strong. So loving.”

A shudder rippled through David’s body, and he was certainly feeling very awake by this point. He was only a little surprised to feel himself starting to get hard; aside from the light hand on David’s stomach and his lips against his skin, Patrick was barely touching him at all. That said, their history together had proven time and time again the effect that Patrick’s soothing praise and sometimes outright dirty words had on David. 

“Nobody can make me feel good the way you do, David. In bed—” he paused to bite softly on the skin just behind David’s ear, “and out of it. Just the way you look at me is enough to make me feel whole and complete.” 

David’s hand had found its way back to Patrick’s arm, and his grip tightened as his breathing sped up just a touch. “Patrick,” he breathed, unable to complete the thought. 

“You’re such a good boy, David,” Patrick said, his voice getting rougher. “My perfect, beautiful boy. Love your mouth, David. Your lips are so soft and kissable and they look so fucking hot wrapped around my cock.” 

David whimpered, his cock twitching, now nearly all the way hard. 

“And your ass, David. I don’t think a more perfect ass exists anywhere in the world, David. Love squeezing it and biting it and fucking it. You get so hard when I lick your pretty little pink asshole, don’t you, baby?”

David nodded, turning his head to press a kiss to Patrick’s jaw. 

“And don’t forget your cock. Can’t even wrap my hand around it, baby. It’s so beautiful and stretches me so good when you fuck me.” 

David let out a desperate sound. “Patrick!” he whined.

Patrick’s hand trailed down from David’s stomach over the top of his pajama bottoms and felt how hard his husband was. Even in the darkness, the slow, satisfied smile that crept over his face was visible as he removed his hand and pulled away from David slightly. 

“Wha—” David was startled by the sudden lack of Patrick and very unhappy that his cock wasn’t getting more attention. “Where are you going?”

Patrick pressed a sweet kiss to David’s lips and settled back into his own pillow. “Thought you were tired, baby? My little experiment is complete, so you should just go to bed.” 

“Your—your experiment? What experiment? What do you mean?” David’s voice was a mixture of desperate and confused. 

Patrick’s smile widened. “Just wanted to see if I could make you hard only by talking to you and praising you. I was pretty sure I could, and I was right.” 

David blinked as his brain struggled to comprehend what Patrick was saying and why he was now wide awake, completely turned on, and apparently not going to get anything more from his husband. “So you just decided to get me all hot and bothered and then just, what, go to sleep?” He intended to sound miffed, but instead his voice was more disappointed and slightly whiney.

“Well, I’d do more,” Patrick said lightly, “if you weren’t so tired.” A smirk danced across his face, and David found it simultaneously infuriating and entirely too sexy. 

“I’m not!” David exclaimed, an slight edge of panic to his voice. “I promise. I’m wide awake. I need you, Patrick…please?”

Patrick rolled on his side to appraise his husband, his breath catching a little at the wild, hungry look in David’s eye. “You sure? Wouldn’t want you to be too tired in the morning.” 

“Patrick, I won’t be. I swear! I’m not even a little tired. Honey, please, I want you to get me off.” He reached up to cup Patrick’s face in both hands and brought pulled him close for a messy kiss. “See?” He murmured against Patrick’s lips. “Would a tired person kiss you like this?” 

Patrick smiled into David’s kiss, finally deciding that he’d teased his husband enough. He deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into David’s mouth and letting his hand drift down to rub David through his pajama pants once more. 

David moaned in relief. “Thank you, Patrick. Need you so bad.” 

“You’re welcome, baby. How do you want to come?” His hand slipped into David’s pajama shorts and softly stroke his cock. “Mmm you got so wet for me, David.” 

David whimpered a little, trying to pull together enough brain cells that weren’t celebrating Patrick’s hand on him so he could form words. “Don’t care,” he choked out as Patrick’s grip tightened a little and his strokes sped up. 

Patrick sucked on David’s shoulder until a bright red mark was left behind. “You know that’s not how this works, baby. Gotta tell me what you want so I can take care of you.” 

David made a frustrated little sound that shouldn’t have turned Patrick on as much as it did. “Suck me,” he finally said. “Want your mouth.” 

“Good boy, David,” he praised, biting at David’s lips a little before beginning an agonizingly slow trail of kisses down David’s chest and stomach. He pushed David’s pants down enough to be able to pull out his cock and immediately licked a fat stripe up the length, resulting in a loud moan from David and David’s hands running through Patrick’s short hair. 

Patrick didn’t waste any time taking David’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucked, swallowing around the head. He wrapped one hand around the back of David’s thigh, the tips of his fingers pressing into the soft flesh. The other hand alternating between trailing fingers against David’s inner thigh and tugging gently on his balls. His tongue swirled around, alternating firm licks with gentle brushes with just the tip. 

David was soon reduced to a babbling, begging mess. “’s so good, Patrick. Getting so close. Love your mouth so much. Best I ever had. Please, please let me come. Just wanna watch you swallow my come.” His hips twitched with the desire to thrust, but out of respect for Patrick, he held back. 

Patrick pulled off briefly, looking positively debauched, lips swollen and glistening a mixture of saliva and David’s precome. “Fuck my mouth, baby,” he urged. “I know you want to. Take what you need, David, and I’ll swallow it all, okay?” 

David nodded, a broken gasp escaping his lips, and thrust back into Patrick’s waiting mouth. He felt Patrick moan around his cock, and that on it’s own almost did him in. He continued to move in controlled rolls of the hips, not wanting to choke or hurt Patrick. The base of his spine began to tighten and tingle. “Gonna come,” he gasped, mere seconds before he shot into Patrick’s mouth. 

Patrick happily swallowed David’s come, sucking him gently through his orgasm before letting his sensitive, softening cock slip from his mouth. He crawled back up David’s body, shoving his own pants down and bringing out his cock to stroke firmly. He straddled David’s waist, intent upon giving his husband and up-close-and-personal show. “Want me to come on your face or your chest?” He grunted, knowing that he was almost there. “Because if you want your chest, you’d better take your shirt off right now.” 

“Mouth,” David gasped. “Lemme finish you in my mouth.” 

“Won’t take much,” Patrick warned, bringing himself to his knees and feeding David his cock. 

Sure enough, Patrick came nearly as soon as David swallowed him down, his tongue repeating some of the blissful torture Patrick had very recently inflicted on him. 

Patrick climbed off David and collapsed onto the bed beside him, chest heaving. “So good, baby,” he whispered, starting to sound just as sleepy as David had when the whole thing had begun. “You make me feel so good.” 

David smiled and shifted to spoon Patrick, hands twining together over Patrick’s abdomen. He kissed the back of Patrick’s neck. “Me too. You take care of me better than anybody ever has.” 

“Or ever will,” Patrick added, a little growly and a little petulant. 

David kissed his neck again. “Didn’t think it even needed to be said.”

“It did.” Patrick squeezed David’s hand. 

David was quiet a minute. “Were you really gonna make me go to bed without coming?” 

Patrick chuckled, the cocky bastard. “No, baby, I wouldn’t have done that to you. I just like teasing you.” 

David scoffed. “Rude. I hate you.” 

“You love me,” Patrick murmured. 

One more kiss was planted on Patrick’s neck. “I do.”


End file.
